Sing for Me
by Stormcrow41
Summary: AU Bulma and her family are captured from Earth and brought before Frieza. When he discovers that Bulma has a talent for singing, he threatens her to perform for him and his crew. Vegeta encounters Bulma and they instantly feel connected, they can't resist each other, but Vegeta is ordered onto a suicide mission. Their desire for freedom was strong and their bond was even stronger
1. The End of it All

This is my first fanfiction so any advice or reviews would be appreciated. Bear with me!

I lead a normal life before I was taken. Well, as normal of a life a girl can have when you're a beautiful, wealthy, genius. I had everything I could have ever need or want. Me and my family were treated as royalty, that is, until the invasion.

I was in my lab on that day, working on some project that I can't even remember now. I was so entranced in my work that I didn't even hear the commotion outside until my father came bursting through the doors.

"Bulma! What are you doing?! We need to hide!"

"Dad? What are you talking about? I'm almost done here" It was then that I noticed how terrified he looked.

"Its Frieza! He's come for us!" He was running around my lab and capsulating the equipment, blueprints, and anything else he didn't want frieza to get his claws on. "We don't have time, Bulma. His minions will be here soon so grab your mother and hide!"

He handed me the capsules with nearly my whole lab inside and grabbed me into a strong embrace.

"I love you, Bulma. Never forget that"

"Dad? What are you-" he cut me off as he ran towards the sounds of fighting. "Save yourself and your mother!"

I looked on as I watched my father disappear through the lab doors. I stored the capsules on my belt and ran to find my mother. I finally found her in the kitchen clutching onto a picture frame. I yelled at her to move but she seemed frozen in fear. I shook some sense into her until she had a look of coherence in her eyes. I pulled her up to her feet and we ran towards our panic room. We ran past the large window in the living and when I glanced outside, I understood why my mother was so terrified.

There were alien ships littering the skies and people running from the attacks of Frieza's men. Explosions could be heard so I knew they were getting closer and closer to the Capsule compound. The sky that was blue was starting to turn gray from the amount of smoke emanating from the barrage of attacks.

It was my mom's turn to get my attention as she pulled me away from the window.

"Where's your father? He-"

A loud crash from the ceiling stopped us in our tracks and we stood frozen in fear at the sight before us. Two large men came floating down through the hole they had made in our roof. One was tall and bald with a sinister sneer on his face and the other had long hair and was a little shorter with an equally sinister expression. Both men had fuzzy belts around their waists and black eyes that emanated evil. They seemed to be assessing my mother and I, maybe they're trying to figure out how much we're worth, I don't know, but the bald one spoke up frightening us.

"Well Radditz, I believe we have found the scientist's wife and child. They might be of some use to Frieza in addition to the scientist."

"I can think of one thing they'd be of good use for." He went to my mother and grabbed her chin forcing her eyes towards him but she couldn't bring herself to open them as tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!" I heard myself scream out at him. He dropped my mother's face and appeared in front of me with a lustful look in his eye.

"I like a female who puts up a fight" he stared right into my eyes as I stared into the blackness of his eyes "makes it more of a challenge to break them".

"That's enough, Radditz. We don't have time for this."

"Come on Nappa! I haven't gotten laid in forever, it won't take long."

"Do you really want to break the girl before we take her to Frieza? I doubt he'll be approving of it."

Radditz looked at Nappa with a look of contempt and finally yielded, stepping away from me and didn't say another word.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, we've wasted enough time already."

Nappa picked my mother up and threw her over his shoulder kicking and screaming. He reached up to her neck and hit a pressure point, quickly rendering her unconscious. She dropped the picture frame that she was holding onto for dear life and I looked at the photo. It was me with my parents at my piano recital from years ago. Of all the photos mom chose to grab, she grabbed this one? Radditz came up to me and I struggled in his grip until I was unconscious as well.


	2. The Proposition

Bulma was woken up by a strong electric shock in her side. She looked around her and saw that she was alone in a small, disgusting cell. She was met with a handsome looking alien with bluish skin and a long green braid. _Maybe he's here to rescue me._ She thought hopefully but quickly got that thought out of her head. _If he were going to rescue me, he wouldn't wake me up with a fucking cattle prod._

"The blue beauty awakens! It's about damn time too, Lord Frieza is growing impatient."

Bulma got to her feet and backed into the corner of the cell. "Where am I?" she asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought being the daughter of a scientist would grant you some intelligence, but I suppose not. You're imprisoned on Lord Frieza's ship, you stupid weakling."

 _I'm in space? Oh Kami, this is Frieza's ship? But then where are-_

"Where are my parents?!" she asked him, afraid of the answer.

"They are of no concern of yours anymore. A beauty like yourself should be concerned with your own safety" he said threateningly while opening the door for her cell. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out into the narrow hallway so he could put restraints on her wrists.

"Let's go. And try not to lag behind, many of Frieza's men haven't been with a woman in quite some time and I'd hate for you to be spoiled before you get to Frieza." He brought his hand up to Bulma's face and stroked her cheek, she shivered under his touch out of pure fear.

"Now be a good girl and follow me." He turned his back to her and started walking away for Bulma to catch up to him.

They walked through the ship and Bulma was captivated by the technology around her. She didn't get to look around too much as she definitely didn't want to get separated from the intimidating alien. There were many twists and turns through the ship, she tried to remember them all but she soon lost track. They stopped in front of a large set of ornate doors and Bulma could almost sense the evil that was inside.

The doors opened and she saw a weird, purplish alien in a hover chair. Bulma suddenly felt her body seize up and she couldn't move an inch. She was yanked forward and placed right in front of Frieza, she couldn't help but stare into the eyes of the most powerful and feared being in the universe. She suddenly felt another strong electric shock on the back of her knees forcing her to kneel down.

"You will kneel in the presence of Lord Frieza!"

A feminine, sinister voice answered back. "Now now Zarbon, the girl is new here after all. Tell me girl, have you any talents?"

Bulma sat confused. _Do I tell him I'm a genius like my father? If I confessed to that, who knows what kind of killing machines they might have me make. But if I dont, I dread what they would do with me…_ When Bulma didn't respond, Zarbon spoke up.

"I highly doubt the girl possesses any kind of talent like her father. She might be more suited for the brothels, my lord."

When she heard that she froze on the spot. She was still a virgin, Kami knows what awful things would await her in the brothel. But Frieza seemed to be pondering his decision before he spoke again.

"Can you perform?" Bulma looked up at him confused. She mustered every shred of courage she could before she answered him.

"Perform how?"

"Singing or dancing. You see, I have a need for a performer to entertain myself and my men. I'm interested to see if you possess any of these talents because you are quite an exotic beauty that I imagine would look particularly delectable performing for me. Now then, let's see if you are up to the challenge. Sing for me."

 _How could I possibly perform for him right now? I don't have any options here at all… but what do I sing?_ The minutes ticked by and Frieza was getting impatient. He started drumming his fingers on the armrest before he spoke.

"If you lack the capability then I suppose I can have Zarbon ready a room at the brothel." he looked at Zarbon who had an evil grin on his face.

"No wait!" Bulma shouted.

"Then sing for me, my blue beauty." Frieza was clearly getting annoyed and Bulma didn't have much time left until he would be fed up with her.

Bulma suddenly thought of her mother and the song she used to sing. Timidly, Bulma started to sing.

 _Stars shining bright above you_ _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_ _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_ _Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me_ _While I'm alone and blue as can be_ _Dream a little dream of me_

When she finished, Frieza's expression hadn't changed. The prolonged silence was making her so anxious that her hands started shaking.

"Well that was… a pleasant surprise. Zarbon, take her to the performer chamber. See that she is fed and given proper attire. You'll be singing for me again tomorrow night, my little beauty."

 _Tomorrow night?! That's so soon! How can I prepare for that? And what about music? Am I performing acapella? Oh Kami, what if I don't sing well tomorrow?_

The panic was starting to settle in for Bulma but, oddly, Frieza eased her panic, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Worry not, you will have musical accompaniments. They will assist you."

The doors suddenly opened and a man walked in with a scowl on his face, a fuzzy belt around his waist, and black hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood straight up in the shape if a flame. Bulma thought he resembled the men who took her from her home but he was much shorter in comparison.

"You wanted to see me, Frieza?"

Frieza looked pissed. Him and the mystery man stared each other down until Frieza addressed Zarbon.

"Zarbon, take the girl and leave. I have to… _speak_ with Vegeta here."

Zarbon roughly picked Bulma off the floor and she gave a small yelp. She caught the attention of Vegeta when she stood up. They briefly locked eyes and her knees gave out from under her. Zarbon raised his arm to strike her and she waited for the blow to come.

But it never came. Instead, she looked up and saw that Vegeta had stopped Zarbon's arm with his.

"Really now, Vegeta. You think you could beat me? After our last fight when you barely made it to the regen tank I thought you'd learn your lesson. Looks like I'll have to teach you another one!"

He went to hit Vegeta when Frieza interrupted them.

"Leave my monkey alone, Zarbon. Him and I have a prior engagement and it seems he did me a favor. I doubt the human girl could have gotten back up from your attack, they are so weak after all. Take the girl and leave."

"But Lord Frieza! Vegeta defied you and he must be punished!" A loud slap sounded out and Zarbon fell to the ground next to Bulma.

"AND I WILL PUNISH THE MONKEY MYSELF YOU WORTHLESS OAF! NOW TAKE THE GIRL AND LEAVE!"

Zarbon struggled to his feet and pulled Bulma up with him. She met the eyes of Vegeta again and felt a strange energy around them, she couldn't describe it. It was as though if she weren't in restraints and being pulled away, she would have gone right to him like a magnet. Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta felt a strange energy as well. He sensed a small rise in her ki as they briefly looked at each other. He watched them start to walk out until Frieza caught his attention.

"Oh and Zarbon, after you drop the girl off, prepare a regen tank for Vegeta. He's going to need it." he chuckled darkly.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. As you wish." The doors closed behind them and Bulma heard a loud crash followed by a guttural roar and Frieza laughing. She almost became sick from the sounds until Zarbon pulled her away saying "Let's go!"

AN: The song is _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald.

Let me know what you think!!


	3. Meet the Band

As soon as the doors closed behind him he felt an intense, searing pain rip through his right shoulder. He couldn't help as the guttural scream came out and he dropped to his knees. Frieza laughed as he lowered his index finger and Vegeta's blood pooled around him.

Vegeta was clutching onto his shoulder as the blood was pouring out from the hole that Frieza had shot through him. He slowly tried to get up but Frieza sped to him and wrapped his tail around his neck, pinning him to the floor.

"I don't like when people interrupt my affairs. You will show me some respect and knock before entering, not barge right in, are we clear?"

Struggling to catch his breath, Vegeta gasped out "Yes."

"Yes, who?" he said as he tightened his hold on Vegeta's neck. More air escaped his lungs as he tried clawing Frieza's tail off of him.

"Yes… Lord Frieza." he wheezed.

"Good monkey." He gasped for air as Frieza let go of him and kicked his stomach, sending him across the room. His back slammed against the stone wall causing small cracks to form and he landed with a thud, trying to catch his breath.

"Now that that's over, tell me about your previous mission. I understand that you were the one who found the scientist and your companions found the girl and her mother. Do tell, Vegeta."

With his breathing finally getting under control, it hurt like hell to move but he got up and looked at Frieza, still clutching onto his injured shoulder.

"We found the compound and I sent my men inside to look while I circled around the property. I found the scientist running from the house while Nappa and Radditz found the women inside trying to hide. We apprehended them and brought them straight to the detention level, as ordered."

"Good, and while you were 'apprehending' them," he whipped through the air and pierced Vegeta's non-injured shoulder to the wall, dangling him a few feet off the ground, "DID YOU MONKEYS HAPPEN TO FIND ANY OF THE SCIENTIST'S RESEARCH OR PROJECTS LIKE YOU WERE ORDERED TO DO?!" He twisted his tail through Vegeta's shoulder, making him howl in pain. "Or have I not yet received that report?"

"We… couldn't… find anything" he managed to rasp out. Frieza pulled his tail out and Vegeta dropped to the floor.

"I don't like liars, Vegeta, as I'm sure you already know. You will pay for your negligence, Prince." he hissed. He called two guards over who picked Vegeta up under his arms, causing him more pain. "I'm finished with him, take him to a regen tank."

The guards carried him to the medical bay and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. A doctor came up to him and said "What'd you do to piss off Frieza this time, Vegeta?"

"Just shut up and put me in the fucking tank." he hissed at the doctor. He managed to stand up and limp over to the tank. He took his armor and battle suit off and climbed inside. The doctor handed him the breathing mask and sealed the tank. Vegeta put the mask on and felt the tank start to fill up with the healing liquid. He started feeling weightless in the liquid and the sedative was beginning to take effect. He closed his eyes and the last thing he thought before sleep took him was a pair of bright, bewitching blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was lead through another labyrinth of corridors until Zarbon stopped in front of a door with a keypad to the right. Zarbon entered in a code and the door slid open mechanically and he shoved her inside.

The room itself was a big round space with various instruments scattered about. Along the wall were six doors spaced evenly with numbers 1-5 written on them except for the last one which was blank.

"Don't forget, your first performance is tomorrow night. So don't fuck it up." he said snidely. Bulma didn't get a chance to respond as she heard the door close and lock behind her.

She walked around the room and looked at all the instruments. She found a keyboard hidden near the back of the room. When she tried to turn it on, it didn't work. She didn't see or hear anyone around so she went to the hidden compartment on her belt for the capsule with her tools in it. She opened the capsule and found the right tools that she needed and started fixing it.

It was a relatively easy fix compared to other things she's had to repair. This time when she tried to turn it on, it worked. She encapsulated her tools and sat at the keyboard.

She ghosted her fingers over the keys, remembering the picture that her mother was clutching onto when they were taken. The photo was her and her parents at one of her piano recitals when she was a kid. Even though she hadn't played in years she still remembered how. _Being a genius has its perks,_ she smirked to herself. She closed her eyes and began playing.

 _There was a time when I was alone_ _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_ _My only friend was the man in the moon_ _And even sometimes he would go away too._

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_ _I saw a shadow flying high_ _He came to me with the sweetest smile_ _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_ _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_ _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

 _I a_ _m a lost boy from Neverland_ _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_ _And when we're bored we play in the woods_ _Always on the run from Captain Hook_ _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_ _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_ _And lost boys like me are free_ _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_ _And lost boys like me are free_

"Wow-" Bulma whipped around and saw that four people were watching her. There was a tall man with long hair and a scar on his face; a short, bald man; a woman with blonde hair and striking blue eyes; and the last was a man with black hair and the same striking blue eyes as the woman.

"-you're really good!" the bald one said.

She wasn't paying attention when she was playing to hear the door open and close behind her. She tripped over her feet as she stood up to greet them.

"Um… thanks. I'm Bulma. I guess I'm the new performer for Frieza."

The bald man stepped forward, "Well my name's Krillin, I'm pretty much the 'background' guy. I handle all the background music and the tech stuff."

The scar-faced man jumped up practically shouting "My name's Yamcha! I play the drums and I can't wait to play with you 'cause you're pretty! I mean, good! Pretty good! You're pretty good!" he laughed awkwardly and blushed profusely.

The woman stepped forward "My name is 18 and this is my brother 17. We tend to play the guitars but we can play on some other stuff too."

17 spoke up "We haven't been able to use that keyboard in awhile, I guess someone must've finally come to fix it."

Bulma chuckled, "Well that's good thing because I can't play any other instruments. Just the piano."

Yamcha nervously started rambling, "Well your voice is so amazing, you don't even need to play the piano. I mean, your playing is amazing too. You're gonna add a lot to our performance, not like our last singer. Frieza killed her right on the spot so I hope that doesn't happen to you. Not that it will! Frieza is just really temperamental, you know-"

"Stop talking." 18 stopped Yamcha's rambling and Bulma was more than appreciative.

"You're good, I'll give you that. Have you performed for a crowd before?" she asked.

"I've done piano recitals at home, on Earth. But not singing, aside from my shower and the car." she chuckled nervously. "Will there be a lot of people there?"

"Uh... yeah kinda. Frieza tends to have his 'shows' a couple times a week when he's here." 17 responded.

 _'A_ _couple times a week'?! Shit…_

"Zarbon says my first performance is tomorrow night. I don't think I'll be ready…"

Yamcha ran over to her eagerly and stammered out "D-d-don't worry! We'll make sure you're totally ready!"

Bulma took a step back from Yamcha, "Thanks. I'm actually kind of tired after everything that's happened, could you show me where I can lie down?"

Krillin pointed to the door in the middle marked '3' and said "That one's free. Mine's #1, Yamcha is #2, 17 is #4, 18 is #5, and the last room is the bathroom. After you feel rested, we'll start practicing some songs so you'll be ready for tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing!" Krillin gave her a thumbs up and a goofy smile and Bulma felt more at ease than when she first arrived to the performers' chamber.

"Thank you everyone." she headed over to the #3 door and went inside. The room wasn't that special. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a lamp. It reminded her of a college dorm; just the basics. When she finally managed to fall asleep, she had dreams of piercing black eyes staring into her. If anyone was in the room, they would have heard her talking in her sleep.

"Vegeta"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: the song is "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. Unfortunately I'm only able to publish the story via the FanFiction app and it sucks so I apologize if there's anything weird about how its presented. Hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_She didn't want to be here, she always hated places like this. The only thing making it bearable was alcohol. But her friends had made her come out. She wasn't a fan of big crowds, so she bought the whole VIP area for her and her friends._

 _"When are you gonna get up there, Bulma?" Launch asked her, again, as she took another shot._

 _"I'm not going up there, Launch. I told you that when we first got here. I hate karaoke bars, I don't know why you dragged me here." Bulma sipped on her drink, hoping she would feel the affects soon._

 _"Seriously?! You need to loosen up! You work way too fucking much and you need to socialize," she grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, I signed us up for a duet!"_

 _She pulled Bulma away from their group of friends and towards the stairs to the stage. Bulma could feel her heart thumping in her chest as Launch pulled her up the stairs and pushed her onto the stage._

 _But when she stumbled onto the stage, she was suddenly standing in Frieza's throne room. Her breathing became shaky as she looked and saw the tyrant in his hover chair with a big, evil smirk on his face. Panic was starting to set in._

 _But then a bright, golden light shone behind her, enveloping her senses. It was as if every cell in her body had been asleep but was now wide awake. All fear of Frieza in that moment had disappeared and she focused on the light. She's felt this presence once before and it made her feel safe and protected. She turned around slowly and saw piercing, teal eyes staring deep into her._

She woke with a start and her heart racing. _What the hell kind of dream was that?!_ It took her a couple of minutes to catch her breath before she could step into the practice room where everyone else was already up and talking.

"Bulma! You're up!" Krillin greeted her with a warm smile. "We're gonna go get something to eat so we can start practicing for tonight. They've delivered your uniform so you'll have to get dressed before we leave." He handed her a long-sleeve, black shirt with purple trim and matching bottoms that reminded her of yoga pants. She looked up at him and noticed that they were all wearing the same uniform.

"I don't want to wear a uniform. What's wrong with what I've got on?" she gestured to herself, pointing out her outfit of a Capsule Corp t-shirt, denim shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Yamcha pushed past everyone and got in front of her, his cheeks a bright pink, "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with it at all except that… well you don't really have a choice," he laughed nervously, "but no one does! Everyone has to wear uniforms that signify where they belong. These colors categorize us as 'Entertainment'." Krillin handed her the uniform again with a sheepish, almost apologetic look.

 _It'll probably be easier for me to just wear the fucking suit without causing a scene._ She grabbed the uniform apprehensively and headed towards the bathroom where she got ready and changed. _Not something I would pick out for myself, that's for sure._ She stepped out of the bathroom and went back to her room to stow away her clothes and hide her capsules so no one would find them. Feeling that they were well hidden, she walked back out to join the others.

18 walked over to the keypad to the right of the door. "Let's go, I want to get there before all the food is gone. By the way, the code is 4658, it only works for getting in and out of here though. Everywhere else has different codes."

She walked into the corridor and everyone followed behind her. It was easier for Bulma to remember the number of turns this time rather than when Zarbon was leading her around. _Two lefts and a right to get to the elevator. We're on floor 9 and the dining hall is floor 4. Then a right and a left after the elevator._

They entered the dining hall and Bulma saw that it resembled a cafeteria back home. There were long tables with benches attached and a lunch line. But she could also see the different cliques around the hall. Most of them were sitting with others wearing the same uniform or they were sitting with other members of their species.

After waiting in line, she got her tray of food but Bulma couldn't quite figure out what it was. She got some kind of blue meat that smelled sort of like ham, a pink fruit that resembled an orange, and a glass of water.

She sat down at the "Entertainers" table and looked around at the other groups. She suddenly stopped when she looked across the room and saw two men sitting by themselves with their table completely full of food.

"Bulma? Are you ok?" Krillin asked with genuine concern. Her face had gone pale and her eyes were wide open. He looked to see what she was looking at and figured it out pretty quickly. He put his hand on hers, trying to snap her back to reality.

"It's ok, Bulma. They're not going to hurt you here." He tried to offer comfort but it was falling on deaf ears. Soon everyone was looking to see what caught Bulma's attention.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and looked annoyed by who she was looking at, "Oh, the Saiyans. Yeah, I guess they're pretty intimidating. Frieza uses them for purge missions usually. Ruthless and bloodthirsty, that's for sure. And they always take all the food! Seriously, if you don't get here early enough, the Saiyans will have eaten everything."

"They took me and my family… They destroyed my home…" Bulma was stock-still, eyes welling with tears, unable to turn her gaze away from the two men who ruined her life.

"They were just following orders, just like every other grunt who works for Frieza." 17 said as he ate the blue ham concoction, looking indifferent. Bulma blinked the tears back and she looked at 17 with contempt.

Yamcha looked over at him, "Watch it, 17. Bulma's been through a lot so don't belittle it."

"I'm not, I am merely stating a fact." he said simply. Yamcha gave 17 a spiteful look.

18 spoke up, defending her brother, "Well he's not wrong. Look Bulma, most people here are victims of Frieza's reign, some of it caused by the Saiyans. But the truth of the matter is, if anyone knows how you feel, it _is_ the Saiyans." Hearing that caused Bulma to look at 18 in intrigue and she continued her explanation, "The Saiyans are a very powerful race, but Frieza destroyed their planet along with nearly every Saiyan. Now there's only 3 left."

"Good riddance if you ask me," Yamcha said angrily, "If you thought those two were bad, wait until you see their 'prince'." He did over exaggerated air quotes with a sarcastic smile.

Bulma looked at him perplexed, "Their prince?"

"Pssh, yeah their so-called 'prince of all Saiyans'. Seriously, I think he makes it a point to tell everyone he comes in contact with."

"The Saiyans are a very prideful species, they'd rather die than admit defeat." Krillin looked saddened and tried to change the subject. "Aren't you hungry, Bulma? You haven't touched your food."

"Oh…" she was thankful that Krillin was steering the conversation away from the Saiyans, "I guess that's because I don't know what it is."

"It's food, you eat it." 18 said sarcastically. Smirking, she took another bite of the mystery meat.

"Can't argue with that logic." Bulma grabbed a spoon and started eating. _It's not awful, definitely not great but at least I'll get some food in me._ Everyone finished their meals and headed back to the practice room to rehearse.

When they got back, the rest of them started setting up while Bulma stood off to the side, not really sure what she should be doing. _I'm honestly surprised at how many Earth instruments are here. Surely other planets must have instruments as well. Kami knows we had literally thousands of different ones on Earth. Maybe they brought them when they got captured from their planets. Wait a second…_

"Where are you all from? There are a lot of Earth instruments here, are you guys from Earth too?" Bulma almost wished she hadn't asked the question because they all looked at her with sadness in their eyes, it looked like a tough answer. Krillin spoke up but he seemed hesitant, choosing his words carefully.

"That's kind of a long answer and, to be honest, we don't really have the time right now. We can go into more detail about ourselves later. You're right though, most of these instruments are from Earth. For reasons I don't understand, Frieza seems to like Earth music the most. Speaking of which, we should tell you what he likes."

The others resumed setting up, trying to ignore the hot-button topic, while Krillin told her what kind of songs Frieza enjoyed the most.

"He usually likes two types of songs, we call them 'power' and 'party' songs. Power songs have a lot of feeling and power behind them. And party songs are about partying or songs that'll get people partying, pretty basic really."

"Will it always be fast songs, or can we do slow songs too?"

"You'd think Frieza wouldn't like slow songs or love songs, but he does! Not all the time, mind you, it can be a nice break in the set list though. And honestly, on a lot of nights you won't even sing that many songs, we play mainly for background music until he makes a request for a show. We'll even record a bunch of background music that they'll use while we're not performing."

"Really? I thought we played all night."

"Not every night. Most nights for sure. But some nights, based on Frieza's mood, he won't want that many songs performed. Other nights he'll reward his men with a whole show with all kinds of crazy shit in it."

"Are you nearly finished? I'd like to begin practicing seeing as how we have a show in a matter of hours." 17 said impatiently.

Bulma looked at 17 in annoyance but she ultimately agreed with him. She definitely needed all the practice she could get before performing for Frieza.

"You're right. Where do we start?" Bulma looked around at them because she genuinely didn't know where to start. This was not her area of expertise. She liked the arts, but she loved the sciences.

A cymbal crashed to the floor behind her when Yamcha stood up too quickly to answer Bulma, which made everyone jump. He was blushing profusely and very, clearly, embarrassed as he was laughing nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to- sorry! What I think you need to do, Bulma, is start out with a power song!" Krillin got a big, goofy grin in agreement.

"Yeah! Doing a power song as your first one is a great way to make a statement like 'This is me! This is what I can do!' And we'll help you in any way we can. Are there any songs you'd want to try out for tonight?"

Bulma thought about it for a minute, "There might be a song or two I have in mind…"


	5. The First Show

The healing liquid was draining out of the regen tank and Vegeta was starting to regain consciousness. He never liked the regen tanks, they made him feel way too vulnerable.

He stepped out of the tank and saw a towel hanging on a hook. Next to it was a table that had a new battle suit and new chest plate. The chest plate was a different design than normal. The hideous shoulder pieces were gone, instead it was a simple chest plate with shoulder straps, but just as strong and durable. He grabbed the towel to wipe off the excess liquid and started getting dressed when the door to the med bay opened and Nappa walked in with Radditz behind him.

"No, by all means come in." Vegeta said sarcastically as he shot them both his usual scowl.

"Hey come on, Vegeta, you're done just in time!" Radditz was excited about something and that was very unsettling for Vegeta. An excited Radditz usually lead to trouble.

"What the hell are you talking about, Radditz?" Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in irritation, _I really don't need this right now._

"Frieza's opening the lounge tonight! And you know what that means."

"You're going to make a fool of yourself."

"No! Drinks, music, and women!"

"I maintain my previous statement. You're going to get drunk and make a fool of yourself. You two can go, I'd rather spend my time more efficiently." Vegeta hated going to the lounge, it was too loud and crowded.

"Frieza wants his elite soldiers present, so that includes us." Nappa was just as apprehensive as Vegeta but he would still be partaking in the excessive drinking, maybe even find a woman. Radditz gave a devious smile that made Vegeta want to punch him right in the face.

He sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll make an appearance and then leave you two to your escapades. Gods know I don't want to be around for any of that."

XXXXXXXXXX

The lounge was unlike any other bar or club, this was the "one-stop-shop" where everyone could come to enjoy themselves. Sex, drugs, and music, it had it all. Frieza recognized that his workers and soldiers needed to release pent-up urges so they could be more productive in the end. On the first level, there were two full bars with every kind of liquor in the universe, a stage and dance floor, and tables in the back. The second level was Frieza's personal lounge and balcony that overlooked the dance floor and stage. There's also a basement level with several rooms that connected to the brothel.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz walked through the double doors into the lounge. There was already a lot of people crowding the bar, getting drinks before the show started. Radditz and Nappa went straight to the bar while Vegeta went to threaten some people out of a table. He found the table he wanted and effectively scared the occupants away. He sat down and waited for Nappa and Radditz to return from the bar.

The lights dimmed a little signaling the start of the show. People nearly ran to the dance floor, eagerly waiting. The regular performers started walking out onto the stage and the last member almost made Vegeta fall out of his chair.

 _It's her!_

Bulma walked up to the microphone and looked out at the crowd. She was trying not to let her nerves get to her but the growing mass of people was making her nervous. She scanned the audience and caught sight of familiar piercing, black eyes staring into her.

 _It's him!_

She was motionless until she heard someone speak.

"You may begin." Bulma looked up to the balcony to see Frieza sitting in his hover chair with Zarbon and an ugly, pink blob standing on either side of him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and signalled to the others to start.

 _What's left to say?_ _These prayers ain't working anymore_ _Every word shot down in flames_ _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_ _I'm losing my voice calling on you_ _'Cause I've been shaking_ _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_ _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_ _Let beauty come out of ashes_ _Let beauty come out of ashes_ _And when I pray to God all I ask is_ _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?_ _'Cause I need you here, woah_ _'Cause I've been shaking_ _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_ _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_ _Let beauty come out of ashes_ _Let beauty come out of ashes_ _And when I pray to God all I ask is_ _Can beauty come out of ashes?_ _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

Applause rang out from the crowd and Bulma beamed with pride. She looked up to Frieza and was shocked to see him actually giving light applause. She looked back down to Vegeta but was surprised to see him sitting still and staring at her intently. Breaking the stare, she turned around towards the others. They were giving her looks of approval before they continued with their set.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the show, the lights stayed low but the background music the band had prepared earlier was now playing. The band walked off stage and everyone congratulated Bulma on a great first show. She walked away from the group so she could be alone. Her nerves were fried after that performance and she needed to collect herself. She went to the door that lead to the corridor outside the lounge.

As she was stepping out into the empty corridor, the door to the lounge was flung open. Vegeta walked out and their eyes locked on each other. In less than a second he had her pinned against the wall.

"What are you?" Vegeta had been tormented all evening watching her on stage and now he needed answers.

Scared and confused, Bulma gave the only answer she could, "I'm a human."

They heard someone coming down the corridor so Vegeta pushed her into a nearby open storage closet and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"No, _what_ are you? No human could do what you've done."

"What? Sing? Lots of humans can sing."

Vegeta took a deep breath before weighing his options on how to proceed, but he needed answers.

"Not singing, I'm talking about this," he raised his right hand from behind her head, removed his glove, and touched her face. He placed two fingers on her cheek and they both felt the electrical charge emanating from the touch.

Bulma took in a sharp breath as she was reminded of her dream. Her eyes fluttered closed as she remembered that feeling. Vegeta was having his own reaction as well. The mere touch of her skin electrifying his fingers had woken something inside him that he didn't know he had, something much more primal.

He moved his hand so he was cupping her face. He could feel Bulma's heartbeat increase and her breathing quicken. Bulma opened her eyes and saw that Vegeta's had a strange look in them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she could've sworn he looked _hungry._

Bulma couldn't help herself as she raised her right hand and placed it on his face, mirroring how he was holding hers. When Bulma made contact with Vegeta she completed the circuit and neither of them let go. Vegeta's instinct took over and he crashed his lips onto hers.

They kissed each other passionately, Vegeta's hands roamed over her perfect body as he was keeping her pinned to the wall. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him desperately.

Vegeta had never felt this feeling before. He felt powerful, but not in the usual way he's felt it. It was as if the electricity was jumping from cell to cell, powering them up from the inside. Bulma had felt this before but this was a whole new level. He couldn't think, he could only feel the near overpowering need to claim this woman as his own.

"Hey Bulma you down here? Frieza wants us back onstage for an encore!" Krillin shouted as he was walking down the hallway looking for Bulma. Vegeta froze, his mind returning to him. He let go and pushed away from her.

"Get out." he said a little rougher than he had intended.

"Wh-What?" Bulma was still trying to gather her wits and he was making her feel like she had done something wrong.

"I said 'Get out'! Clearly you're wanted elsewhere!" He didn't understand what he was feeling or why he was feeling it for some weakling human. But he did understand anger.

Bulma felt rejected in a way she had never felt before. She knew that he felt what she had felt. The space he put between them was enough for her to race to the door. Forgetting that the door was locked, she went to yank it open but tore the handle right off.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta was utterly shocked to see such a weak creature accomplish what she did. But Bulma was speechless. She stared at the handle in her hand and looked back at Vegeta who also had a shocked expression on his face. "I don't- this has never- I'm not-" They heard a knock at the door.

"Bulma is that you?" Krillin called. She started panicking and threw the handle behind her. Vegeta didn't understand what he just saw. He knew humans were weak, and Bulma certainly didn't possess the strength to do that.

"Uh- Yeah it's me, but I think the door is jammed or something because I can't get it open!"

"Here, let me try busting it open. I was considered pretty strong where I come from!" _Pfft. Doubtful, baldy._ Krillin backed up to the other end of the hallway and ran at the door.

Unbeknownst to Krillin, Bulma silently unlocked the door so he'd be able to open it with ease. He burst through the door and it swung open, startling Bulma's already shaky nerves.

"What are you doing in here? Were you talking to someone?" When Bulma looked around nervously, she couldn't see Vegeta anywhere in the room.

"N-No, just trying to give myself a pep talk after tonight." She moved past Krillin into the corridor, "So, Frieza wants an encore? That's good, I hope."

"Oh yeah, you have no idea! He's NEVER asked for an encore, he must really like you!"

 _I don't know if I should feel disgust or pride by that statement._

They went through the door to backstage and ran to the stage entrance. The rest of the band was there and Zarbon was standing next to them. He gave Bulma a seductive look and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It appears that the Blue Beauty has won the approval of our Lord Frieza. Kudos to you. Lord Frieza has requested a slow song as the final one for the night. Any style, just make it a slow one." He winked at Bulma, turned, and left, heading back for Frieza's private balcony.

They looked around at each other until everyone was focused on Bulma. Her gaze went to each of them until she landed on 18.

"I'm only going to need you and an acoustic guitar." 18 grabbed a guitar while Bulma grabbed two stools. They walked out onto the stage and everyone started cheering. Bulma set the stools down in the middle of the stage and grabbed a mic while 18 sat down and got ready. When Bulma sat down the cheering finally started to quiet down. She looked around at the audience. The Saiyans were still at their table but with two women of questionable species instead of their prince. Ignoring the fact that she couldn't find Vegeta amongst the crowd, she signalled 18 to start.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ _All your life_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_ _All your life_ _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_ _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_ _Into the light of the dark black night_ _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_ _Into the light of the dark black night_

Her eyes suddenly found him. Leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed, he was staring at her with a scowl.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ _All your life_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Bluma didn't break her gaze until Vegeta made his way through the crowd and out the doors. The song ended and applause rang out. Frieza raised his glass of wine in approval to Bulma and she nodded back politely.

She made her way backstage where everyone was celebrating their first show together. Yamcha poured champagne for everyone and raised a glass.

"Great first show guys! Here's to many more!" They raised their glasses to cheers and Bulma drank hers in one gulp.

 _Yeah, MANY more..._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: first song is "Ashes" by Celine Dion

Second song is "Blackbird" by The Beatles.

Thank you all for bearing with me. This app is the fucking worse and I want to rip my hair out every time I post a new chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review


	6. The Bond

AN: Lemon alert! This chapter is a little lemony.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nappa and Radditz were worried about Vegeta. He wasn't eating, he barely slept, and he seemed distracted. When Vegeta trained he was usually attentive and gave it his all but today he seemed to be going through the motions.

He was sparring with Radditz in the Saiyan training room but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Bulma and the dreams that had plagued him the past 2 nights.

 _Why is this human woman haunting me? I have barely spoken with her and yet she has entered my dreams._

Memories of the dreams flashed into his mind. A brilliant girl, doubted for her intellect because of her beauty. A wealthy, yet loving family. But also loneliness. Heartache. Fear.

Radditz punched Vegeta and sent him flying across the training room. He ran up to him but kept his distance. An angry Vegeta could lead to a regen tank.

"What is with you lately? I've never seen you like this."

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Nappa approached them looking concerned. While he was below him in both strength and status, he was above him in age.

"No. Something is happening to you and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Excuse me?! I don't have to tell you anything, I am your prince!" Despite his shorter stature, he was still very intimidating.

"Vegeta, this is serious. I need to know what's been going on. Your sanity is at stake here."

"My sanity is at stake every day while I'm here with you two." He started to walk away but a powerful electric shock overtook his body and he dropped to his knees. He saw flashes of blue and heard her voice in his head, _I said dont fucking touch me!_ They ran and tried to help him up but Vegeta pushed them off.

"Get the fuck off me!" He stumbled to his feet and started walking away but Nappa put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at Vegeta and spoke with an intensely serious tone.

"You need to tell me what is going on, right now."

Vegeta was hesitant but, deep down, he hoped that Nappa might have an answer. Nappa knew more about Saiyan physiology than either him or Radditz.

"...fine... I've been feeling these power surges through my body for the last couple of days." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?"

He looked away from him and didn't answer.

"Mhmm... Who's the woman?"

Vegeta was trying to hide his shock at Nappa's correct assumption, considering the fact that Vegeta very rarely brought a woman back to his chambers.

"How did-"

"Because she's your mate. That's the only explanation." Hearing that made him go silent.

 _A mate?! How the fuck could this have happened?!_

"Tell me everything that you know, now."

Nappa sighed heavily. "You have found your mate. What you are feeling, and what she is no doubt feeling as well, is the start of the Saiyan mating bond."

"But she's not even a fucking Saiyan!"

"She doesn't have to be. It's rare but not unheard of. The mating bond is meant to find the strongest offspring."

"Then I won't mate with her. I don't want any brats anyways."

"You don't understand, if you don't complete the bond both of you will lose your minds."

Vegeta was nearly seething with rage. He was about to punch a wall, or Radditz, something to release his pent up anger, when he suddenly felt something. It felt like a call for help, and it was coming from her. She was near and she was in danger. Vegeta took off running in her direction leaving Nappa and Radditz behind him with confused expressions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was in a daze. Tormented with nightmares for the past two nights, she had barely gotten any sleep. Everytime she tried she saw visions that she didn't understand. A dark palace decorated with crimson red and royal blue banners with a gold crest. A little boy scared for his mother. An angry, abusive father. Loneliness. Conflict. Betrayal.

"BULMA!"

"Huh?" she looked over at Yamcha and saw he was smiling at her.

"I was asking if you had ever performed before." He was pretty oblivious and didn't realize that Bulma wasn't paying attention at all.

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up, "not for an audience. I didn't even like doing karaoke." She poked her food with a fork, it looked even less appetizing than the blue ham she had before.

"Seriously?! That's impressive, I had thought you would have loads of experience with your skill level!"

Yamcha was scooting closer to her on the bench and making her feel uneasy. Ever since she arrived Yamcha became infatuated and it was obvious to Bulma. She tried scooting away from him but he was persistent. He went to put his arm around her shoulder but she blocked his attempt.

"Please don't touch me." After feeling Vegeta's touch, anyone else touching her felt horrid. If Vegeta was a positive charge, then everyone else was a negative one.

"Aww come on, don't be so cold." He wouldn't stop his advances. The rest of the group was focused on their own conversations that they didn't notice Yamcha hitting on Bulma until she shouted.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" She pulled his arm back and slammed his face to the table.

18 was on the other side of Yamcha so she was the closest one to try and get Bulma off of him. But she found that she wasn't strong enough. Krillin had to come over from the other side of the table to help. With both of them pulling, they were able to make Bulma let go of Yamcha.

17 shouted at them, "What the hell was that?!"

Bulma's breathing slowed down and she calmed down enough to realize what she had done.

 _I'm not strong in any sense, how the fuck was I physically able to do that to Yamcha?_

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how-- excuse me." She walked away from the table and, not to her surprise, no one came after her.

 _Show someone what you're capable of and their view of you changes…_

She walked along the corridor until she got to the elevator. She pushed the button for the 10th floor and leaned against the wall, waiting for it to open. The doors opened but as soon as they did, she wanted to run.

On the other side of the doors was a group of soldiers on their way to the dining hall. In an instant, she felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest and fear flooded her body. Unfortunately for her, one of the last people she wanted to encounter stepped up through the crowd.

 _Zarbon!_

"Well look at what we got here. If it isn't the beautiful Blue Beauty." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand but she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her face up to look at him.

"I could just leave you to these _hungry_ men behind you, or you could show me respect." She suddenly felt his other hand grab her between her legs.

Bulma immediately started thrashing in his arms, trying to get out of his grip. She remembered what little training she had from self-defense classes and she kicked him hard in the balls. Zarbon dropped to one knee and winced in pain.

"Have it your way then," he stepped to the side, "have at her, men." They swarmed around her and grabbed all over her body. She screamed out of fear and pain, these were Frieza's elite soldiers after all and they were not being gentle.

Suddenly, she felt less hands on her. She looked up and saw her assailants being thrown around by Vegeta. Seeing him woke her body up, and she instinctively started fighting off what few men were on her. To her surprise, she was able to subdue them. The fighting came naturally to her, it almost frightened her. She looked up to see all the soldiers down and Vegeta fighting with Zarbon.

"Come now, Vegeta. This fighting is pointless, I am the stronger one of us."

"Don't flatter yourself, Zarbon. You and I both know you've been neglecting your training, unlike me." He charged up an attack and hit Zarbon in the chest, sending him flying through the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Vegeta looked around at all the soldiers bloody and beaten on the floor. He looked over at Bulma and caught her stare, but she didn't look away.

"Why did you save me?"

He thought about how best to answer her question but couldn't think of what to say. It didn't help his concentration when he saw her panting and splattered with blood from a fight. He had to have her, so he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down a hallway.

She should've been scared or trying to get away from him but she was calm and allowed him to pull her anywhere. They reached a door with a keypad and Vegeta put in a code for the door to open. He brought her inside and pushed her against the door.

No time was wasted as Vegeta claimed her mouth with his own. She grabbed onto the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. At the feeling of her touch, he yanked his gloves off and grabbed her face. The electricity was intoxicating.

Vegeta grabbed the collar of her shirt and tore it off, revealing her naked chest. His hands traveled down her neck and grabbed her breasts firmly.

Bulma moaned loudly and Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He hoisted her up and brought her over to his bed and laid her down. He took off his chest plate and battle suit, standing in front of her completely naked.

She had never seen a naked man before and she let her eyes wander all over his perfect physique. He bent down and pulled her pants off revealing all of her. He drank in the sight of her perfect form before resuming.

He returned to her and she wrapped her legs around him. The electric sensation was driving them mad and neither of them could hold back anymore. Vegeta placed his hard cock at her entrance and thrusted inside her. She winced in pain for a moment before absolute pleasure took over her senses. Their sweaty bodies moved in perfect synchronicity, both writhing in ecstasy.

The electricity coursed through his body. They locked eyes as he was pumping in and out of her. He put his forehead to hers and said, "Mine."

Hearing that, Bulma raked her nails down his back, drawing blood. The sensations were getting stronger and Vegeta could feel his release coming on. He bent down to the crook of her neck and bit down hard. Bulma cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Blood filled his mouth and he drank it down. She didn't know why, but she felt the uncontrollable need to bite down on his shoulder as well. She drank his blood and they both came together, loudly.

They didn't know it, but they had completed the bond. With the marking of each other and the sharing of blood, they were bonded mates now and forever. But both of them were utterly exhausted and they passed out immediately in Vegeta's bed. Unconsciously, his arms enveloped her and his tail unfurled from around his waist to wrap around her possessively.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This was my first time writing a lemon-esque scene. Hope you all liked it, there will be more so hopefully I will get better at it.


	7. We are Mates

Bulma woke to the sound of the door closing. She looked up and saw Vegeta putting folded clothes on the desk in his room. He caught her gaze and cleared his throat nervously.

"I- uh- brought you a new uniform."

"Thanks." She went to sit up and felt a dull pain on the base of her neck. At first she was confused but when she touched it gently with her hand, it suddenly came back to her.

"Wha-, did you bite me?"

He scoffed at her, "Yes-", he pulled down the collar on his battle suit revealing a bite mark at the base of his neck, "and you bit me." he said gruffly.

"That- I didn't- I don't know what came over me."

"It's because of the Saiyan mating bond" he stated matter-of-factly.

She looked at him bewildered, "I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed heavily and leaned against the desk, "The Saiyan mating bond. The reactions you've been experiencing lately are the result. The bite mark is a sign of claim."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Saiyan so that pokes a big hole in your theory."

"It's not a theory. We were drawn together because of it, you cannot deny this."

She scoffed, "I just find it hard to believe that there's some 'magical bond' connecting us." she said sarcastically.

He looked up at her with a smirk and was on her in less than a second, pinning her to the bed with his right leg in between hers. He took her wrists and held them above her head, immobilizing her. Electricity tingled throughout her body at his touch. With his mouth right next to her ear, he said in a rough whisper, "You're a bad liar."

He took both her wrists in his left hand and brought his right arm down. Taking hold of the sheet covering her body, he pulled it off in one swift movement, revealing her naked form. His lips were an inch from her's as he ghosted his hand over her body.

"Make no mistake, you are my mate," his hand kept traveling down until it reached her, already, wet entrance.

"I am yours," he slid two fingers inside her, she gasped blissfully and her eyes rolled back, "and you are mine."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. She responded back with equal fervor and bucked her hips against his fingers going in and out of her.

The electricity was building up in Bulma and she was on the brink of release when he stopped. He took his fingers out of her and stripped off his battle suit. He grabbed his stiff, aching cock, rubbing her juices all over it. With his free hand he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

He slowly pushed himself inside her, relishing her reaction. His pace was excruciatingly slow. "Do you believe there's a bond between us now?"

"Oh god! Yes!" He chuckled and thrusted vigorously until she was mewling his name. She strengthened her grip on his hair and her legs tightened around him. His release built up quickly and with a yell he buried his face in the nape of her neck and she followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

They laid next to each other silently as their breathing settled. Suddenly, Bulma sat upright in the bed and looked terrified.

"H-how long have we been in your room?"she said shakily.

Vegeta looked at the monitor on the wall, "A few hours, I'm guessing."

"Oh no no no no! I'm fucked, I'm so fucked, he's gonna kill me!" Panic started setting in and she started hyperventilating. He grabbed her face in his hands and put his forehead against hers.

"Calm down, woman. Take deep breaths and tell me what's going on." Despite her rising panic attack, she was able to calm down and get her breathing under control.

"I was supposed to perform tonight and I missed it… Frieza is going to kill me, isn't he?" Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at Vegeta.

"I will do everything I can to protect you from harm." She felt comforted by his words in a way she had never felt before. Her breathing and demeanor calmed down, until she had a terrible realization.

"Oh my god! Zarbon and those men! Frieza is going to punish us for what we did to them! And then people will know about us!" She tried pulling away from him but held her there and brought her lips to his. The kiss brought her out of her delirium. This wasn't like the other kisses, it was soft and reassuring. Vegeta broke the kiss and brought her forehead back against his and they closed their eyes.

 _Everything will be alright._ He wanted to say it out loud and be able to comfort her. But he's never dealt with emotions before, let alone someone else's, this was all new to him.

But Bulma heard it. With her eyes closed, she couldn't discern the source but she knew it came from Vegeta and that's all that mattered. They sat there in silence before Vegeta got up from the bed and went over to the monitor on the wall.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and signalled her to join him. The monitor was small, laptop size, and had a touch interface. He entered in his code and browsed through the system for a while until he landed on the security network.

"This is as far as I can get, but you can go into the security system and meddle with the video feeds, so we won't be seen walking back to your chambers."

She looked puzzled, "What makes you think I'm capable of doing something like that?"

He looked annoyed and sighed. On the desk was a piece of paper, he grabbed it and scribbled something, handing it back over to her. When she looked at it, her eyes went wide.

"H-how do you know what this is?!" On the paper, he had written down the formula for capsulization that Bulma had come up with for her father years ago.

He crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "Part of the mating bond includes dreams. I've seen many events of your past, as I'm sure you've seen many of mine."

She looked back down at the paper in her hand and grabbed the pen from Vegeta. She drew something on it and gave it back to him. He looked at it and inhaled sharply through his nose but his expression didn't change.

"The 'Vegeta' family crest. It's been years since I've seen it."

"I know… The things you've been through, what you've seen, what you've done-"

"I don't need your pity." he said roughly.

"It's not pity, its admiration," he was nonplussed by her statement, "I would've broken years ago, but not you. You have no idea how strong you actually are." He was not used to flattery unless the other person wanted something but not her, the only thing she wants is him.

He cleared his throat, "Let's focus on the task at hand." He redirected her to the monitor on the wall. Bulma went up to the screen and within minutes had bypassed the security network and hacked into the camera feeds.

"I don't know this place like you do, which cameras should I affect?"

"There's a way that's less populated but it's longer, it'll take us past the science division."

Looking through the various camera feeds, she suddenly stopped and her gaze was transfixed on a single feed.

"Th-that's-" but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Your father. It appears Frieza recruited him to his science division. Gods know what he's got your father working on." He could see the tears welling up in Bulma's eyes, "I know you want to help him, but there's nothing we can do yet. You know where he is now, we can find a way to help him but right now we need to get you back."

She knew he was right but all she could think about was her parents. If her father was working in the science division, where was her mother? Pushing away the agonizing thoughts to the back of her mind, she finished tampering with the camera feeds to show empty hallways and corridors long enough for her to get back to her chambers.

"Let's go."

"Maybe we should get dressed first."

Looking down at her naked body, she sighed. "Yeah, good call."

XXXXXXXXXX

They made their way back, careful not to be seen by anybody. They stopped in front of the door to the performers' chambers and Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's face affectionately.

"Thank you, Vegeta. Just hearing you say that everything is going to be alright calms me down." She brought him into a short, passionate kiss before entering in the code and stepping inside. Vegeta stood there for a moment, perplexed.

 _I didn't say it, though. I know I didn't._

He began walking away but, lost in his thoughts, he ran into someone, knocking them over.

"Watch where you're going, baldy!" He stomped off without looking back to see the bewildered expression on Krillin's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hop you all like the story thus far, please review!


	8. The Punishment

The tension in the performer chamber was palpable. They all knew what was going to happen. Bulma would soon be taken away and they probably won't see her again.

"So should we even bother practicing?" 17 was visibly bored, "We're just going to get a new singer anyways."

"Maybe the next one will stay longer than a week", 18 said with a chuckle that 17 joined in on as well.

"It's not funny," Yamcha chastised his bandmates, "Gods know what she went through when she ran off." He felt responsible for what happened to Bulma, she did run away from him and his advances after all.

Suddenly, they all jumped when they heard a chime at the door, indicating someone was coming in. Everyone stood up and at attention. No one came into their chambers unless they were sent by Frieza. The door slid open with a hiss and Dodoria stepped in.

Dodoria looked at the band smugly, "I think you all know why I'm here, get her out here." Krillin ran obediently to Bulma's door and knocked frantically.

"Uhhh Bulma, you need to get out here." After a moment, he heard someone stirring behind the door until it finally opened slowly. Bulma walked out with her head up and looked straight at Dodoria, he gave her an evil grin.

"Let's not keep Lord Frieza waiting." He gestured for her to exit and waited for her. She took one solemn last look at her bandmates and stepped into the hallway. Two guards accompanied them to the throne room to make sure Bulma didn't try to escape. Her heart rate increased steadily as she got closer to Frieza. They stopped outside the large double doors and Bulma held her breath as they opened slowly.

Frieza sat in his hover throne and looked relatively relaxed, "Ah, the Blue Beauty has finally arrived." His tone was calm but she could sense the anger behind every word.

"Dodoria, go and fetch my monkey," he shuffled out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him. Frieza turned his attention back to Bulma, "I was eager to see you perform last night and yet you felt that you were not required to-"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of-" Bulma attempted to explain herself but instead she felt the sharp sting of his tail as it whipped across her chest. She screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees with a sob as her blood started pooling around her.

"YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT ME!" He hovered over her and she looked down in fear.

"That's better," he put his hand on the back of her head and brought his vile mouth next to her ear, "Hear me when I say this: You. Belong. To. Me. I own you. You live because I allow it. Your purpose is to perform for me. It would be wise of you to appear in all future performances for the duration of your life." His threat made her blood run cold and she suddenly forgot how to breath.

"Y-y-yes, L-lord Fr-frieza." Bulma said shakily. She had never felt more terrified for her life than at that moment.

That's when suddenly felt a safe, familiar energy coming closer to her. They were coming down the corridor to the throne room.

 _Vegeta?_

He was following Dodoria down the hallway towards the throne room when he felt Bulma's energy wavering, like she was in pain. The double doors opened and he was immediately filled with rage at seeing Frieza hovering over her, touching her head. He saw the pool of blood at her feet and had to stop himself from tearing Frieza apart.

"Dodoria, make sure Zarbon will be fully healed before the next show," he scampered off toward the med bay leaving Vegeta in the doorway.

"Vegeta, I require your assistance with my Blue Beauty."

Bulma's heart dropped and her eyes filled with tears. Vegeta stood rooted to the spot not wanting to come closer in fear that Frieza would force him to hurt Bulma. He knew that his power level wouldn't be enough to defeat Frieza, he hated to admit defeat but in this instance he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get in here, monkey!" Vegeta begrudgingly stepped forward as Frieza signalled another guard over, "Bring me my-" he paused a moment, thinking for the appropriate term, "teaching aid." The guard obediently ran off through another hallway.

The sound of Vegeta's steps getting closer and closer were agonizing to Bulma. She feared the worst was going to happen to her and her newfound mate was going to be the one to implement it. More than anything, Bulma wished she was back home with her family and that Frieza would just be a distant, bad dream.

She remained on her knees, blood dripping from the single lashing Frieza gave her. As Vegeta approached, her breathing hitched and he could feel her fear and her hopelessness.

"You requested my assistance, Lord Frieza?" Vegeta was purposely not looking at Bulma so Frieza wouldn't become suspicious.

"Indeed I did. I need you to restrain her while I administer her punishment," he said with an evil grin.

"No! Please-" Bulma tried to plead but Frieza backhanded her, throwing her to the ground. Vegeta stayed his hand as the anger built up inside him.

"Vegeta, keep her restrained. My guard will be back momentarily." As if on cue, the guard entered the throne room escorting someone with a black bag over their head.

"Ah, my 'teaching aid'," he looked at Bulma, "I believe you know this one."

She looked at him with confusion but was soon replaced with dread when he pulled the bag off, revealing her bloody and beaten mother. Bulma got to her feet and tried to lunge forward but felt the strong hands of Vegeta on her shoulders holding her back.

"NO! Please! I'll never miss a single performance, I swear!" The tears were cascading down her face as she pleaded with an unconcerned Frieza.

"After my lesson I'm sure you won't." He hovered over to Bulma's mother and placed a hand gingerly on her bruised face. "It's a shame, really, she was a favorite at the brothel."

Bulma was struggling violently but was being held back by Vegeta. She didn't care about her wounds or the pain anymore, she only wanted her mother safe. Vegeta actually had to use his strength to hold her back. With one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, she was immobilized but she was still putting up a strong fight.

"Really, Vegeta, I thought you could handle one weak female but if that's too much to ask then," he raised his hand from the face of Bulma's mother to point directly at Bulma. The tip of his finger started glowing purple when Vegeta spoke up.

"Of course I can hold her back! She will not interrupt up you, Lord Frieza."

"LIKE HELL!" Bulma was fighting even more against Vegeta's restraint and had started screaming in protest.

"Bulma…" her mother spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "it's going to be ok… I love you sweetheart."

"Mom…" tears were streaming down Bulma's face as she looked at her mother, she stopped struggling in Vegeta's arms to look at her mother.

"Good. Let's continue." Without any warning, he fired a single energy beam straight through her mother's chest. Bulma screamed as her mother's body dropped with a sickening thud. The lifeless eyes of her mother were locked onto Bulma.

Frieza didn't possess the capability of sensing power levels without the aid of a scouter, but Vegeta had mastered it years ago. Since Frieza wasn't wearing his scouter, he couldn't see that Bulma's power level, as small as it was, was now climbing rapidly out of rage and sorrow. Frieza's wicked laughter was goading Bulma to the brink. Vegeta could see the power in her increasing and she struggled against his hold. She put up a fight but there was no way Vegeta was letting her get out of his grasp.

 _I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I'm here, I have you._ It's all he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't risk saying it with Frieza so close. Bulma suddenly seemed to be struggling less and her breathing was slowing down as well. Then Vegeta heard it.

 _Thank you._ His body tensed up and he looked at Frieza as he was getting closer.

"Thank you for restraining her, monkey, but I believe she has calmed down now. You may release her." Vegeta tentatively let go of her and stepped back. Bulma would've collapsed to the floor at seeing her mother murdered before her eyes but Frieza held her gaze captive and she stood rooted to the spot. Her glare was filled with hatred for the repugnant creature.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Bulma stayed silent as she stared at him with contempt. She felt a piercing pain in her left shoulder and screamed. Dropping to her knees again, she coughed up blood and grabbed at the wound with her other hand. It was a hole about half an inch in diameter and it shot straight through. Frieza came up next to her and placed his finger on her forehead.

"I do not like repeating myself. Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson?"

Bulma sobbed in pain, "Yes… Lord Frieza." He kept his finger on her head and pressed down ever so slightly before pulling it away.

"Good," turning to the guard that brought her mother, "take her to the med bay, I want her fixed up before she performs tonight." The guard came over and violently picked her up under the arm. Vegeta held back the urge to destroy the insolent peon.

As they walked out of the throne room, Bulma took one last look back at Vegeta before the doors closed behind her. Instantly, Vegeta felt a whip on his back that came from Frieza's tail.

"YOU ARROGANT FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY SOLDIERS?" Whip after whip, Frieza showed no sign of slowing down. Vegeta lost count of the lashings after he passed 25, it was easier to just wait for it to stop. This was not a new feeling for Vegeta. He was a Saiyan, after all, they tended to be headstrong and stubborn so punishments were almost routine. Frieza finally let up when nearly every inch of Vegeta's back was split open.

"I'm going to give you a treat, monkey. I know how much you love purge missions, so I'm sending you on one to Planet H18-8. And since you don't play well with others, you get to go all by yourself," he said snidely.

This "assignment" was a suicide trip. It was known that Planet H18-8 was nearly uninhabitable with their frozen wastelands and blistering deserts, not to mention the powerful brutes that had somehow managed a way of survival. The last group of soldiers sent to purge that planet never returned, it was deemed "unsalvageable" but Frieza liked to use it from time to time for any rebels in his ranks.

"Guard, take Vegeta to the med bay. He needs to have his strength before he leaves tomorrow." A guard walked over to Vegeta and hauled him up, forcing him to walk out the doors despite his agonizing pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was in the med bay with someone examining her wounds. The doctor explained that their rejuvenation tanks weren't calibrated to the human body yet so she would have to heal naturally. Meaning, she would bear the scars for the rest of her life; a straight line starting at her right shoulder and going diagonally across her chest ending on the left side of her ribs, along with a perfect circle on both sides of her left shoulder.

The doctor was bandaging her up when one of Frieza's guards came in and dropped Vegeta on the floor.

"Lord Frieza wants this one healed before departure tomorrow, I say you should get to it." He left quickly and the doctor ran over to Vegeta who was trying to push himself up.

He could feel Bulma was in the room so he looked around to find her with what little strength he had left. She couldn't help herself as she hopped off the examination table, ignoring the pain she was in, and ran to his side. She looked on at the remains of his back and fought the urge to cry. Frieza had caused too many tears.

"I'll get the regen tank ready," the doctor ran off and started calibrating the tank. Bulma kneeled next to Vegeta and spoke low so no one in the med bay could hear.

"What happened?! What did that guard mean about a departure?"

Vegeta struggled to speak, the pain was getting to be too much for him. Then an idea struck him, he thought it was a long shot but he had to try.

 _Bulma._ She heard her name, clear as day and noted that it didn't sound strained or hurt.

"Vegeta?" She looked at him puzzled; she didn't see his mouth move but she heard him speak.

"What's going on?" Vegeta managed to let out a raspy chuckle.

 _We have a telepathic bond. Because we're mated, our minds can communicate with each other._

Her eyes went wider than she thought possible.

"How does it work? I just-" _think about it_ _and talk to you?_

 _Yes._ If no one else was around them, she would've been physically freaking out. Telepathy was only a sci-fi story, completely make-believe, fantasy.

 _Bulma listen to me, Frieza is sending me on a purge mission as punishment for fighting those soldiers and Zarbon. Apparently that weakling didn't want to admit to you kicking his ass._ She snickered at hearing that. He thought about how to tell her that there was a slim chance of his return. But how do you tell your new mate that you might die soon?

 _I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you need to be careful._

She took his hand with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. _I can only promise so much while I'm here in Frieza's custody._

Two med bay assistants came and picked Vegeta up off the floor and lead him to the regen tank. Bulma went back to the examination table she was sitting on that was in full view of the regen tanks.

 _I don't know how long I'll be unconscious, I hope I can see you before I leave._ The fluid was up to his forehead and his consciousness was starting to slip away.

 _Vegeta, I-_

But he didn't hear the endearing words Bulma had to tell him as the anesthetic in the healing fluid did it's job.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not gonna lie, i had some trouble with this chapter and the next one. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!!


	9. Ch 9

Vegeta was unconscious, floating in the healing tank and Bulma left to return to the performer chamber. The whole way there, she replayed it all in her head: being summoned, Frieza whipping her, Vegeta holding her back, her mother… she wouldn't hurt a fly and yet she was abused in the brothel and was killed because Bulma had missed a show. She hated Frieza. She was going to make him suffer.

They arrived at the chamber and she entered the code to open the door. When it opened, the band was standing up at attention. They did not expect to see Bulma walk through with minimal damage done, in comparison to other punishments.

"Wow, I'm impressed," 18 seemed genuinely impressed that Bulma managed to live, "Frieza must like you to no kill you." Bulma gave a fake chuckle, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be "liked" by Frieza or not.

"Don't celebrate yet, you all should really get to practicing for the next show" the guard warned them dismissively before leaving with the door closing behind him.

"It's tonight," Bulma said grimly.

"What's tonight?" Yamcha spoke up, stupidly.

"The next show, dumbass," 17 said unemotionally.

"That should give us almost 6 hours," said Krillin, "let's get ready to practice." Krillin looked like something was bothering him. While everyone else started getting themselves ready, he went to Bulma and spoke low enough for only her to hear him. "Bulma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well sure, Krillin." She followed him off to the side where they could have some sort of privacy.

"I saw you and Vegeta." he stated, bluntly.

Bulma was caught off guard and didn't know how to respond at first. She tried to play it off casually.

"Saw what? Nothing happened." It was hopeless, she could be a terrible liar sometimes.

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Look Bulma, the Saiyans are extremely dangerous. Not only are they mercenaries for Frieza, but they're evil to the core."

"You don't know what you're talking about! I-"

"Stop! I know what I'm talking about! They're the reason that Earth is under Frieza's control." Hearing that left her speechless.

"Wh-what?"

"Frieza sent the Saiyans to Earth on a scouting mission. When they arrived, our group met them and fought, and we fought really hard. We thought we had them...until we lost our best fighter, Goku. He was the strongest guy I had ever met, before Vegeta killed him." His eyes started to tear up as he became lost in thought, thinking of his lost best friend.

She inhaled sharply at hearing that. She knew that Vegeta was a killer, she saw it all when they mated, but it was hard to hear it from Krillin.

"I'm sorry, Krillin-"

"No, Bulma. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're here, same as us. Just be careful, I've seen what that guy can do and he's extremely dangerous. Everyone here is because of Vegeta and the other Saiyans. He turned back toward the band to finish setting up for practice.

"Thanks, Krillin…" She took a deep breath and winced in pain from her injuries. _I don't have time to be in pain, we have to practice._

As she walked over to keyboard she couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta in the regen tank. He looked so vulnerable floating in there, no one would know that he's slaughtered millions; the man suspended in the healing fluid was the cause of so many lives and worlds ending.

She knew all of that, and yet, knew she would never leave his side. The man that he truly was, was hidden away for no one to see. And she was going to find him.

 _Vegeta..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Vegeta woke with a start as the healing fluid drained out.

 _Bulma!_

He looked around frantically but she was nowhere around. An assistant handed him a towel to wipe off the excess fluid. Vegeta flashed him his usual scowl and snatched the towel from his hands.

"How long was I in there?"

"About 5 hours or so."

Vegeta smirked. _Perfect. The show will be starting soon._

He dressed in his battle suit and chest plate, pulling on a new pair of white boots and gloves, just to be ruined soon on Planet H18-8. Leaving the med bay, he moved as quickly as he could to the lounge. He pushed open the door and his senses were instantly assaulted by loud noises, inane chatter, and a rainbow of smells. But one smell stood out from all the others. Bulma.

Looking at the stage, he saw that they were just about to begin performing. Bulma knew he was there as soon as he arrived, she was getting better at sensing his energy. He caught her gaze and she gave him a small smile before turning her attention up towards Frieza, who was sitting on his private balcony with Zarbon and Dodoria on either side of him. Frieza looked pleased and signalled her to begin.

 _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_ _But I just can't_ _It isn't in my blood._ _Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing_ _I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something_ _I could take to ease my mind slowly_ _Just have a drink and you'll feel better_ _Just take her home and you'll feel better_ _Keep telling me that it gets better_ _Does it ever?_ _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_ _No medicine is strong enough_

 _Someone help me_ _I'm crawling in my skin_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_ _But I just can't_ _It isn't in my blood_ _It isn't in my blood_ _I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious_ _Afraid to be alone again, I hate this_ _I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh._ _Is there somebody who could_ _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_ _No medicine is strong enough_ _Someone help me_ _I'm crawling in my skin_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_

 _But I just can't. It isn't in my blood._ _It isn't in my blood._ _I need somebody now_ _I need somebody now_ _Someone to help me out_ _I need somebody now._ _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_ _Sometimes I feel like giving up_ _But I just can't_ _It isn't in my blood._ _It isn't in my blood_ _It isn't in my blood_ _I need somebody now_ _It isn't in my blood_ _I need somebody now_ _It isn't in my blood_

Applause rang out from the crowd as the song finished. Bulma gave a small bow and looked up at Frieza, who looked pleased. Vegeta even clapped for her.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked to see Nappa with a solemn look.

"I heard you're leaving for Planet H18-8."

"Yep." He said shortly.

Nappa looked up at Bulma, "Does she know?"

"To an extent," he turned to look at Nappa, "Treat her as you would me. She is my mate, that makes her Saiyan royalty. I need you to protect her in my absence."

Nappa looked surprised that Vegeta had a mate, let alone a human mate, "I won't let you down."

Vegeta scoffed, "I should hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to publish a chapter, and that this chapter was short.

The song is _In My Blood_ by Shawn Mendes


	10. The Transformation

"Wait, what?" Bulma sat staring at the guard sent by Frieza.

"Lord Frieza demands the presence of the performers. Now."

The rest of the band looked at Bulma for some kind of clue. Were they being punished? Rewarded? Worse? Suddenly the unappetizing excuse for "lunch" looked delicious and Bulma didn't want to go anywhere.

"Come on, guys. Let's go see what he wants." Krillin said as he stood up from the table. The others soon joined him and followed the guard out.

The walk to Frieza's throne room was spent in complete silence. Bulma wondered what everyone was thinking at that moment, whether they were scared or anxious like she was.

When they reached the large, ornate double doors, Bulma felt her heart drop.

 _Last time I was here, my mother was murdered in front of me…_

Lost in a daze of painful memories, she heard a whisper within the depths of her mind, _Bulma._

She felt instant relief to hear his voice. She looked up to see the doors wide open and everyone in front of her walking in. Her feet suddenly felt like lead weights and she couldn't move forward.

 _Vegeta._

"Get in here, now." The sinister, chilling voice of Frieza curdled her stomach. The guard behind her shoved her inside and she begrudgingly moved forward. She lined up next to everyone else, all looking terrified.

"I have many preparations to oversee so my time is very important, my brother, Cooler, will be attending your performance tonight. I suggest you practice." They were all motionless, frozen to the spot in disbelief, dread, and panic.

"Well? Get out!" His shrill voice sent everyone on the run from the throne room. They shoved their way past the guards and hurried back to the performers chamber. Once they were inside, they immediately started to set up but Bulma was too curious for her own good.

"Who's Cooler?" Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at her.

"Do you seriously not know?" 18 asked while placing her hand on her hip and flipping her blonde hair.

"No? Should I?" she heard a scoff behind her and turned to see 17 with a snide look on his face.

"I'll say. He's Frieza's brother." 17 answered.

Krillin saw the importance of this practice and knew that it needed to start soon. He also knew that Bulma was going to keep asking questions until she got an explanation, and they had little time until the show.

"Cooler is strong, powerful, and batshit crazy, almost as much as his son. If he doesn't like our performance, either of them could kill or torture us simply for the fun of it. We don't really have time to waste before the show."

XXXXXXXXXX

Light-years away, a lone space pod crash lands onto an abysmal planet. A large dust cloud erupts from the earth. The door opens with a hiss and Vegeta climbs out to stretch his aching muscles.

He reached for his scouter to survey the surrounding area. There was a large group of life forms to the west. As he was scanning the area, he felt a sudden sense of dread overtake him momentarily.

 _Bulma._ It had to be coming from her. Their mating bond connected their minds, and it will only grow stronger.

 _Vegeta._ He smirked. Even across the galaxy, their bond kept them linked to each other. He knew she would be okay, at least for now.

 _I g_ _uess I'll start over there. I'll show Frieza that the Prince of all Saiyans is not so easily defeated!_

He took to the skies in a fury, his power level rising higher and higher.

XXXXXXXXXX

The lounge was more crowded than Bulma had ever seen it before. _Frieza must've forced everyone to attend the show for his brother._

"Greetings, low-lifes. We're here to celebrate my brother, Cooler, so let's get it over with." Frieza was clearly irritated and it made Bulma wonder why his brother would be here in the first place if Frieza clearly didn't want him here.

Bulma stepped up to the microphone and everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to start. She looked up towards Frieza to await his signal to begin when she caught the gaze of Cooler. He was giving her a lecherous expression that sent a chill up her spine and she quickly averted her eyes when she heard Frieza speak.

"Begin." He said with a bored tone and an unenthusiastic wave of his hand. Bulma took a deep breath signaled the others to start.

 _No pain, no victory_ _Your reign is history_ _'Cause we're not stoppin' til we break through_ _So take your best shot, make your move_ _Oh, step right up, who's next?_ _You're messin' with the best_ _We're death defyin'_ _Coming in like lightnin'_ _Look out, we're strikin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _This fire's blazin'_ _We're troublemakin'_ _We got you shakin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _High volts through these veins_ _Trouble is our gain_ _Keepin' aces up every sleeve_ _Bringing rivals down to their knees_ _Oh, step right up, who's next?_ _You're messin' with the best_ _We're death defyin'_ _Coming in like lightnin'_ _Look out, we're strikin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _This fire's blazin'_ _We're troublemakin'_ _We got you shakin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _Hit' em up, hit' em up, hit' em up_ _Hit'em up, hit'em up_ _We're death defyin'_ _Coming in like lightnin'_ _Look out, we're strikin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go (go)_ _This fire's blazin' (go)_ _We're troublemakin' (go)_ _We got you shakin'_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Go oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh_ _Ready set, ready set, let's go_

The audience erupted with applause but it didn't help Bulma shake off the dark feeling she was sensing from Cooler. She could feel his vile gaze on her and she fought to turn and look his in his direction.

But she had to acknowledge Frieza before the next song so she looked up to the balcony. Frieza looked bored while Cooler was practically undressing Bulma with his eyes. Frieza signalled them to continue the show and Bulma started to perform their next song, all the while Cooler never took his eyes off her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The harsh winds and blazing sun was starting to wear Vegeta out. The urge to prove Frieza wrong was fueling his hunt until he felt a strange emotional pull. He suddenly felt uneasy like someone was watching him. He sped up in flight trying to shake off the feeling.

XXXXXXXXXX

The show was over and the band was putting their equipment away backstage when they heard the door open. Bulma could almost feel his presence before he even spoke.

Cooler moved between them and Bulma to corner her, "Wonderful performance tonight. I can't wait to see the next show." He stepped closer to Bulma and she held her breath. No one moved or said anything, making Bulma increasingly more nervous.

She managed to whisper out, "Thank you." He let out a low chuckle as he stepped even closer to her, "You're welcome, little one. You really are a beautiful specimen of your species, but I'm sure you've been told that."

"I've been told many things." Her nervousness was becoming more apparent than she wanted.

"I'm sure you have." He reached up to stroke her blue locks with his vile hand. Bulma turned her head to the side, hoping not to catch his glance. He let out another low chuckle as he gripped onto the side of her face tightly and forced her to look at him. "A beautiful creature such as yourself would be best suited… elsewhere. Wouldn't you agree?"

She fought the urge to throw up, "I suppose so."

"How would you like to become a part of my personal harem? I think you would do very well there."

"Oh, I… um". At this point, the band had silently left the backstage area to leave Bulma to fend for herself against Cooler.

"Perhaps I should test you out first." He dragged his claws across her back down to her hip, shredding her uniform. She screamed out in pain and tears quickly filled her eyes, Cooler let out a dark chuckle.

"I do like a screamer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was outnumbered by the inhabitants of planet H18-8. These creatures were uglier than he imagined; big and bulky with spikes protruding from their shoulders and forearms, sharp claws and teeth, with rust colored stone-like skin.

The creatures were strong, too strong. It was becoming clearer that these things were much stronger than he thought and he would soon be overrun. His own strength was waning but he would rather die than admit defeat.

In the midst of all the fighting, he thought of Bulma. How they had just mated, on Vegetasei there would've been a huge celebration. She would've been his queen, his partner, now she'll be alone. Who knows what will become of her; maybe she'll remain a performer, maybe she'll escape somehow, or… maybe worse. He won't be there to protect her now.

He couldn't handle that thought, it made him furious. His fury fueled him and gave him more reason to fight back.

Then came a noise Vegeta had never hoped to hear: Bulma's screams. They filled his mind until that's all he heard, he felt her fear and he shut down. The creatures swarmed on him trying to get in to attack him. _No… she can't- no!_

Every cell in his body was burning from rage, his power level rising higher and higher. Electricity was sparking from his body as the heat was increasing."NO!!" His cries echoed over the landscape, even the creatures halted their attack momentarily. He burst into a blinding yellow light, with his hair changing to blonde and his eyes becoming teal. He was breathing deeply as he looked around and saw that his blast of energy from transitioning had struck down a good amount of the creatures surrounding him.

He lunged himself forward at the nearest creature and shot a small ki blast, instantly obliterating it. He continued on with his rampage throughout the area, unaware of his transformation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cooler laughed as Bulma tried to wriggle her way out of his hold, but he was too strong for her.

"You should feel honored. A woman of your beauty should have been cast off to the brothel but my brother made you his entertainment, and now you'll be mine."

A hot, blinding rage was building up in the back of her mind.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" She was acting without thinking, everything was natural to her. She pulled her arm out of his grip and aimed her palm at his body. Funneling all the rage in her hand, she fired off a ki blast of yellow light that sent Cooler flying back.

Bulma didn't stay to see the damage she had caused, she ran through the backstage door and took off towards the med bay. Her injuries didn't hurt much now from all her adrenaline, but she knew she needed medical attention.

In her panic, Bulma got turned around in the corridors trying to find the med bay. All of the corridors looked the same, if you didn't know your way around you'd probably get horribly lost.

"Bulma? Is that you?"

That voice. She could never forget that voice.

"Daddy?" Her father stood in front of her in the corridor with tears in his eyes. He ran over to hug his daughter but she cried out in pain when he embraced her.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" When he pulled away he saw her blood on his hands, he rushed behind her to look at her injured back. "What happened?!"

The pain was starting to set in, "Cooler. I need to go to the med bay, but I got lost."

"Here, honey, let me take you there." Dr. Briefs led the way to the med bay and started barking orders at the attendants when they arrived. Everyone listened to him, some even seemed scared.

"We've just upgraded the regen tanks to work on humans, you'll be healed in no time." He helped her to the tank and had to peel her uniform off as it had gotten stuck to her wounds. She was helped into the tank and hooked up to the various machines to monitor her vitals. The healing fluid started filling the tank and she soon felt the anesthetic doing its job.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. don't worry, you'll be just fine." Her eyes closed and she was soon unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know, I know. Another chapter ending with a regen tank, oh well.

The song is _Ready, Set, Let's Go_ by Sam Tinnesz

Please review!!


	11. Cooler's Punishment

Lemon Alert!!!

XXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked around at the charred, empty landscape. He was breathing heavily but it was slowing down.

 _I did_ _it._

He had annihilated every single one of the savage creatures of H18-8, proving everyone wrong. He finally took a moment to look down at his hands and let it all sink in. That's when he noticed the golden aura surrounding him.

 _Is this… the legendary? I've reached the legendary super Saiyan?!_ He took to the skies in triumph, demolishing a couple of mountains while he was at it. He landed on a high peak and thought of his next course of action with Frieza.

 _I need_ _to get back, first, before I can do anything._ So he took off into the air for the space pod he came in, hopefully it won't be too damaged.

Landing next to the pod, he was able to inspect it. Besides the initial crash damage, it seemed to be in good condition. Since his assignment was a suicide mission, there wasn't a return procedure put in place.

Sitting in the pod, he examined the various controls and wires before he realized that he could understand the operating system and how it all worked. He had never been able to figure anything out with his space pod before and relied on other people to program it.

He chuckled to himself, "Looks like the woman has rubbed off on me." Fixing wires, pressing buttons and pulling knobs he was able to reset it to take him back to Frieza's ship. He managed to take out the tracking device so Frieza would assume he was dead and wouldn't see him coming. The door closed with a hiss and the pod took off into space.

 _I wi_ _ll have her with me soon enough._

XXXXXXXXXX

When Bulma woke up, her father was right beside her. The healing fluid was draining out and she didn't feel any pain from Cooler's attack. Dr. Briefs helped her get out of the tank and gave her a towel to dry herself.

"What happened to Cooler?"

Her father scoffed, "Other than pissed off, he's fine. He was stunned by your attack, you caught him off guard. He's definitely not used to people, especially his women, fighting back."

She put her uniform on and turned back to her father, "I was just as surprised as he was. It was like my fear and rage were intensified exponentially. I was able to form it into a ball of energy that I shot at Cooler." She gasped, "Oh no, what's Cooler going to do to me?! Or Frieza?!" Her breathing quickened and her heartbeat skyrocketed.

Dr. Briefs had to shake her shoulders to get her to calm down, "Bulma!" Her glistening eyes looked at her father and she took a deep breath.

"Bulma, this is extremely important and we don't have much time," he handed her a capsule, "take this. You're much more clever than I am, I know you can do something with this. Quickly now. Someone is coming." She could hear the numbers being inputted on the keypad for the door so she hid the capsule on her person.

The doors opened and Zarbon walked into the med bay, interrupting them, "Lord Frieza demands her presence, immediately." he said with a sneer.

Her fists were squeezed so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.To avoid any suspicion, Dr. Briefs walked away quickly, leaving Bulma with Zarbon.

"Ladies first." Zarbon gestured toward the open doors and Bulma begrudgingly walked to them. She stole a glance back at her father who was giving her an apologetic look.

The corridor was bustling with other aliens and creatures who would all stop and look at her when she walked by. The story of a weak human female firing a blast against Cooler spread like wildfire. Zarbon remained quiet the whole walk to the throne room which made Bulma more on edge.

They came to the infamous double doors to Frieza's throne and waited to be let in. The panic was starting to overtake her. The doors opened and inside Frieza was sitting in his hover throne with Cooler standing on his left. Cooler had a lecherous look on his face while Frieza looked indifferent. Zarbon shoved her forward and she walked slowly towards them, stopping about 10 feet in front of them.

Cooler approached her, taking pleasure in the fear she was trying to mask. Zarbon took a step back to allow Cooler full access. He circled her like a lion with his prey, pausing behind her and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Bulma shuddered as Cooler's fingers were combing through her hair.

With his putrid lips next to her ear he whispered, "If you ever try to use your pathetic attack on me again, I will rip your heart out of your chest. Rest assured, you will be mine."

A loud bang behind Cooler was heard. Frieza crushed the armrest of his hover throne with his fist, "I never agreed to that! It's gonna take a lot of convincing for me to get rid of her."

Cooler turned back to Frieza, keeping his fingers wrapped up in Bulma's blue locks. "I'm sure there's some kind of trade we can negotiate. This… delectable female thinks she can outwit me," he turned back to Bulma and looked straight into her eyes, "and I will break her."

That answer wasn't good enough for Frieza, though, "I will not just hand her over to-"

Without breaking his gaze with Bulma he answered back, "I will give you 5 Class D planets."

Frieza paused and took a minute for thought before he made a decision, "6, and I will choose which ones I get."

Cooler immediately responded, "Done. And don't worry, brother," he stepped back from Bulma and turned towards Frieza, "she will still perform for my send off, but then she's mine. Oh, and I don't care for your little 'band', I want to see only you performing." He looked at Bulma and smirked maliciously. She hung her head in defeat, unaware that Vegeta was currently on his way back to Frieza's ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the performers chamber, Bulma secluded herself in her room away from the others. She took the capsule her father had given her in hand and examined it for clues or markings.

 _Well I hope it's not bigger than my room. Here goes nothing._

The capsule hit her bed and when the smoke cleared, she saw a scouter sitting in the middle of her bed. After looking at it for some time, she took her own hidden capsule out of its hiding place and pushed the plunger. The smoke cleared and a variety of tools appeared next to the scouter.

Bulma was in heaven. She had barely been able to work on any of the alien technology she's seen so she welcomed the prospect. The security system was a piece of cake and she had just managed to crack the surveillance system when she felt a familiar energy.

 _Vegeta?_

Silence. There was no way she was just going to sit there, she needed to see him. Jumping to her feet, she cleaned up her room and encapsulated everything except for her tampered scouter. With the scouter she was able to freeze the video feed outside of the chambers so she can move undetected. When she emerged from her room, the others were all getting ready to leave.

"Hey Bulma, we're going to get some food if you want to-" Krillin was completely ignored by Bulma as she walked straight out of the chamber without looking back. She followed the energy signal she was feeling and nearly ran through the empty corridors, desperately looking for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

His space pod landed fairly gracefully in the hangar. He chose a hangar that was rarely used so there was no one else around.

 _Vegeta?_

He heard her but didn't respond, he didn't want to be distracted from his mission of killing Frieza. The door on his pod opened with a hiss and he jumped out. He looked back at the space pod and was wondering where he could hide it when he felt Bulma's energy coming closer.

When he turned around, he saw her standing in the entryway for one of the corridors leading out of the hangar. She was panting from running and was staring directly at him.

"Vegeta."

They stood there motionless, just staring at each other, and he couldn't sense anyone else near the hangar.

"Fuck it." He materialized in front of her and took her face in his hands. The electricity between them crackled instantly and he crashed his lips onto hers. She returned his kiss eagerly as his hands roamed over her body. Her hands latched onto the back of his neck and she tried pulling him as close as she could.

 _I need_ _you._

He pressed her against the wall and nearly tore her clothes off but had to restrain himself since she didn't have another uniform to wear. Sensing his hesitation, she wriggled the bottoms of her uniform off and wrapped her leg around him.

Vegeta was driven into a frenzy as he freed himself from his pants and hoisted her up. She wrapped her other leg around him and he brought her down swiftly, plunging into her. The scars left by the bites that they gave each other started to heat up.

 _Oh Kami!_

Their passionate moans nearly filled the hangar. Bulma dragged her fingernails from the back of his head to his neck drawing blood. Upon smelling his own blood, knowing his mate was the one who caused it, he thrusted faster and harder. He gripped onto the wall with both hands as he used it to support her and dented it in. He was slamming into her relentlessly, for a brief moment, he questioned her frailty.

 _You make me stronger._

Hearing those words from her sent him over the edge of euphoria. He quickened his pace and felt her tightening around him. With a primal yell, they came together in a wave of ecstasy, their bite marks nearly throbbing.

Panting heavily, Bulma unwrapped her legs from Vegeta's waist and he pulled himself out, earning a final moan from her. He smirked and helped her stand on her own, she was a little wobbly but she managed it. She pulled her pants back up and leaned against the wall. Vegeta looked at her and couldn't help but kiss her gently, but no less passionate.

"Hell of a greeting, maybe I should leave more often."

"Don't you fucking dare." she quickly replied, "We need to get out of here, as soon as possible."

He gave her a questioning look, "What happened while I was away?"

"A lot..."

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. The Plan

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out and I'm sorry its not the best. I kind of lost my passion for it over the last couple months. I've tried writing other stuff but have just been kinda "blah" about it. I hope you enjoy this one, even if it is short.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Vegeta did not like hearing everything that Bulma went through while he was on H18-8. And to hear that Cooler wanted to take Bulma for his own was unacceptable.

"No one treats my mate like that! I'm gonna fucking rip him apart!" He started towards the corridor to leave when he felt Bulma's soft hand on his arm. With a puzzled look on his face, he turned around to look at her.

The smile on her face confused him but she explained herself, "While I love how protective you are over me, I have an idea that will tear Cooler AND Frieza apart in more ways than one." She beamed with excitement and Vegeta soon caught on.

Turning to face her completely, he brought his face mere centimeters from her own and purred out, "And just how sure of this plan are you?" Her knees almost gave out but she stayed standing, maintaining her posture.

"Uhh...very sure. Have you forgotten about my genius brain, my prince?" Hearing her term of endearment made his pride swell, among other things, but they couldn't stay there. He had to get her back and he had to make his way to the Saiyan quarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Krillin's eyes were close to bulging out of his head.

"WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN?!"

"Cooler is ordering me to perform for his departure celebration and then he plans to take me with him." Bulma stated matter-of-factly.

"AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?! WHAT ABOUT--" he stopped mid sentence and looked around, making sure that the other band members were still in their rooms, but still keeping his voice low, "--what about Vegeta?"

Bulma gave him a sweet smile, she was glad that someone knew about them and that it was someone she could trust; or at least someone who seemed trustworthy.

"Don't worry, Krillin, I have a plan. But I'm gonna need your help and the band's help."

Their conversation was interrupted by Yamcha, "What? How are we supposed to help?"

Bulma looked up at Yamcha, who was now walking into the practice area, and sighed lightly, "Well I suppose you'll need to know the plan anyways. In fact," she looked up at the two closed doors of 17 and 18, "come on out, I know you're listening."

The #5 door opened first and 18 stuck her head out before the rest of her emerged with her arms crossed, irked that she was caught.

"You too, 17." Bulma called out.

17 opened his door and walked out into the practice area, "How the hell do you expect us to help you? We barely know you and there's no way we can take on Frieza."

"Look, I know we don't know each other well at all, but if you want to be free from Frieza's tyranny, my plan is the only way." Her famous confidence shone through and, for a moment, she felt like her old self again.

"I reiterate, there's no way we can take on Frieza!" 17 shouted back, "His power is astronomically high. Not to mention his army of goons who, need I remind you, outnumber us dramatically and--"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked back at 18 who had become physically angry, "Just shut up, 17! If there's even a 1% chance of this plan working, then we have to do it!" She looked at the ground despondently, Bulma was shocked to hear this outburst from 18, but not as shocked as 17.

18 continued, "I doubt I'll last much longer here. I get harrassed and heckled on a daily basis, it's only a matter of time before Frieza orders me to the brothel."

Silence. Everyone was stunned at 18. 17 had never seen this side of his sister. He had no idea she faced these concerns.

"So what's the plan?" 17 was convinced. Hearing what his sister had to say was definitely unexpected, but now he knew she was right; they had to get out of there.

"Cooler has ordered me to perform for him. Alone. Without a band."

"Why would he do that?" Krillin asked.

"H-he wants me on display." She clenched her fist to stifle her anger. "You guys will record the music for me to use beforehand." But then she looked up at them with a smirk, "So there won't be any reason for you to be at the show."

"Ok...I'm still not following." Yamcha was scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"You guys will be planting explosives strategically throughout the ship." The smile on Bulma's face was huge. As she looked at the faces of everyone else, her smile started to fall. "What wrong?"

17 skepticism was unavoidable, "Where do you suppose we're going to get these explosives from? There's no way."

"Oh! But there is!" Bulma jumped to her feet and ran off onto her room. She emerged a moment later and threw a capsule on the ground in front of her. When the smoke cleared, a scouter and several tools were neatly arranged on the floor.

The other earthlings were all familiar with capsules but they were all still amazed. "Where did you get that?!" Krillin shouted.

"I got it from my dad. I've rigged the scouter so I have complete access to the security system. We'll be able to plant the explosives without detection." She beamed with pride, her and her father's invention reminded them all of home on Earth. How desperately they all wished they could be back home.

"That's amazing! We might actually be able to do this!" Krillin said enthusiastically. He was hopeful of Bulma's plan and wanted it to work so badly.

17 was still skeptical, "I still have my reservations about this whole thing. If Frieza finds out that we're even having this conversation, we're dead. Worse than dead."

"No one can hear us in here but us and no one else knows about our plans." Bulma tried to soothe 17's doubts but he was still wary.

"When is this happening?" Krillin asked.

"Three days from now, at Cooler's 'going-away celebration'. While everyone else is distracted with the show, you guys will be planting the explosives. When they're all in place, I'll trigger them, we make a break for the hangar where I'll steal a ship, and we can get the hell outta here!" Bulma explained her plan, there were still so many ways it could go wrong but they could finally be free.

How could they not take the opportunity?


	13. The Bond Makes You Both Strong

After parting from Bulma, Vegeta followed the route that she had laid out for him so he wouldn't be seen by any of the security cameras. He made his way to the Saiyan quarters he shared with Radditz and Nappa with ease, no one wants to go down there anyways.

Vegeta opened the door and saw the two of them sparing, "Pathetic, I'm gone for a few days and you start slacking?!" Nappa and Radditz stopped their fighting and looked at Vegeta with surprise. Despite their loyalty, both of them didn't believe that he would return from H18-8, and certainly not in one piece.

"How the fuck did you survive?" Radditz asked while trying to catch his breath. After Vegeta was sent off, he and Nappa had been training excessively for fear that Frieza might try to do something similar to them out of retaliation. Vegeta wasted no time and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"That's how." Vegeta had a cocky grin as Nappa and Radditz stood in awe of his accomplishment. Nappa grabbed his scouter quickly and looked at Vegeta to get his power level reading.

"IT'S OVER 150,000,000!" Nappa shouted in astonishment as Radditz's jaw dropped.

"How did you do it?!" Radditz screamed at him after his initial shock passed.

As Vegeta told the story of his transformation, Nappa couldn't help but question him, "You've been pinned down by enemies on numerous occasions, what was different about this time?" Nappa was skeptical. Turning into the Legendary was only that, a legend, he didn't think it could actually be done.

Vegeta didn't know how to explain it to them. Rage was a very common emotion for Saiyans but they couldn't truly understand because they didn't have mates, like him.

"I exploded with rage and it erupted out of me."

"But what happened that made you explode with that amount of rage? I've seen you angry loads of times, why was this time any different?" Radditz was starting to question it all as well.

"I, uh… its--" he tried to explain further until it started to click in Nappa's head and he interrupted Vegeta.

"It was the woman wasn't it?"

Vegeta didn't want to admit that feeling Bulma's fear and hearing her screams was the key to his transformation. "Wha-- No-- Of course--"

"You felt something from her, didn't you? Through the mating bond?"

Vegeta looked at Nappa surprised by what he was hearing. He cleared his throat, "Fine, yes. How did you--"

"Your bond with the human is new and it appears to be incredibly strong for you two to be able to sense one another from across the galaxy. I heard about the incident she had with Cooler, perhaps that's what the trigger was."

Vegeta thought for a moment, "I should kill you for allowing her to come to harm," He gave him a malicious look then phased in front of Nappa and punched him hard in the gut which sent him flying across the room.

"I believe I specifically left instructions to keep my mate safe! You failed me, Nappa."

Nappa coughed up blood, "F-forgive me, Vegeta, I had no idea she was in any danger until I heard her attack on Cooler."

Radditz came over and stood next to Vegeta, "Yeah that was...unexpected. I knew that humans possessed the capability of using ki but that was beyond what I thought they could do."

The impact of Vegeta's punch was still affecting Nappa and he struggled to speak, "Th-the bond makes you both strong."

"Does it now? How?" Vegeta powered down and pondered Nappa's words.

Struggling to stand, Nappa managed to speak, "The mating bond targets your strengths and, if need be, shares them with your partner. Since she is a human, it's likely that the bond is making her stronger to make you better equals."

"Equals? There is no way the woman could become my equal in power. It's impossible for her to become a Super Saiyan."

"What I mean is that you're so overpowering compared to her that the bond is giving her power so she won't die the next time you fuck." It wasn't an elegant way of explaining it, but Vegeta was starting to understand.

He knew now that Bulma's attack on Cooler was a result of his ascension and his recent surge in technical knowledge must be a result of the bond as well.

Raditz spoke up, "Well that's all well and good, but we heard from one of Frieza's guards that Cooler is taking the woman with him when he leaves in 3 days."

A smug grin crept across Vegeta's face, "Don't worry about that. In fact, my mate has a plan that will get all of us out of here." Both Nappa and Radditz wanted nothing more than to escape the clutches of Frieza so whatever plan was formulated they would follow, gladly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bulma walked quickly through the corridors of the ship, on her way to the science labs to see her father.

 _Bulma_.

She stopped in her tracks.

 _Vegeta? Is something wrong?_ _On the contrary, I have information for you. About our bond._ _Can it wait until later? I need to concentrate and I can't do that when you're in my head._

She needed to get to the labs but it was incredibly dangerous for her now. Everyone on the ship heard of her attack on Cooler and they all knew of the celebration happening soon. She had to be very careful walking around the ship.

 _No. Now._ _Ugh, fine._ She looked around and found a small closet she could hide in. Once inside, she continued her mental conversation with Vegeta.

 _What's going on, Vegeta?_ _I must tell you what I've just learn about our bond._ He proceeded to tell her what he found out from Nappa and how it had affected them.

 _I kind of figured it was something like that._ _Of course you did._ _Thank you for telling me, Vegeta, but I really need to get back._ _And I need to resume my training. Go._

Bulma took the scouter she had been using and checked the security feed to make sure no one was outside the closet before she exited. Once she knew she was in the clear, she made her way to see her father. She crept into the lab, not wanting any other scientists to see her.

"Bulma? It's so good to see you!" Her father surprised her with a very tight hug that she gladly returned.

"You too, dad. Listen," she looked around suspiciously and kept her voice low, "I don't have a lot of time, I need the explosives."

"Right, here you go." He handed her a single capsule, "Inside, there are 50 bombs and a detonator. They need to be placed in integral parts of the ship to do the most damage."

Bulma pocketed the capsule, "I know, daddy. Just because I don't work with you on a daily basis anymore doesn't mean I've lost my intelligence."

He chuckled lightly, "Of course. I'm sorry, Bulma, I just desperately want this plan of yours to work."

"I know you do, daddy. I do too." She sighed deeply, thinking about all the people who were counting on her to make it work. "When the time comes, I want you to meet us outside the hangar."

"I'll be there, don't you worry." He hugged her one last time, "You should be heading back now, Bulma."

"I know." She said solemnly. She did not want to leave her father, especially here where Frieza was forcing him to work and help make him instruments of evil.

"I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Bulma. No go!"

Begrudgingly, she slipped out of the lab and made her way back to the performers chamber. She made it there without any problems and entered to see the band waiting for her anxiously.

"Did you get them?!" 17 asked impatiently.

"Yes, I got them." Bulma took out the capsule, pushed the plunger, and threw it next to her. Once the smoke cleared, they saw 50 neatly stacked explosives and a single detonator. All of them breathed a sigh of relief. The whole plan counted on having the bombs so to see them first-hand was comforting to them.

"Alright," Krillin clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention, "we've got the bombs. Now we need to work on recording the music for Bulma."

"Right." Everyone started to set up their instruments to begin when they heard someone entering in the code to come into the chamber. Looking at the pile of bombs laying on the floor, Bulma frantically pushed the button to encapsulate them all again before the mystery person entered. The door opened and everyone was both shocked and frightened to see Cooler and a guard enter the chamber.

"Well, well. Hard at work for my celebration, are you?" Cooler stepped into the chamber followed by his guard, who was holding a skinny, white box.

"What do you want, Cooler?" Bulma knew he was pissed off but she was not going to let him try to intimidate her.

His wicked eyes slanted down and he grinned, "I realized that if you are to perform for me, this uniform is not what I want to see you in." Bulma's breathing hitched as the guard presented her with the white box. "Open it."

If looks could kill, the one Bulma was giving to Cooler would have eviscerated him. She stepped forward and opened the box. Inside was an outfit that Bulma would liken to a bathing suit. It had long sleeves but the bottom was bikini cut. There was a diamond-shaped cut-out on the stomach and it was a deep shade of purple. Bulma didn't say anything and looked at the outfit dreadfully for she would have to wear this in front of the entire ship.

Cooler glided over to stand next to Bulma as he whispered darkly into her ear, "You'll look absolutely ravishing in this. Continue with your practice, pet, and I'll see you at my celebration." He licked her face, sending shivers of disgust up her spine.

"Until then." He walked out of the chamber with his guard in tow. The band looked at Bulma as she stared at the box holding her new outfit.

She dropped the box on the floor and looked to her bandmates, "Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: thank you all for you patience as I slowly write this. And thanks to everyone who has written a review, i appreciate it more than you know. There's not much left to this story, maybe another chapter or 2, but I'm working on something new!

Please review!


End file.
